Transformers Unity
by ag3901
Summary: This story is like a unification of different Transformers universes. See what elements are taken from other parts of the Transformers mythos in this new universe.
1. Arrival

**This new story takes elements from other shows and movies. Enjoy, Transform and roll out.**

On a robotic looking planet explosions and laser sounds are heard through.

Robots are fighting with each other, There are only two factions each with a different symbol and some robots have it molded on their bodies.

The first faction had a red square shaped face, these robots seemed trustworthy.

The second faction had a pointy triangular purple face, these robots looked sinister.

We cut to a particular group of the square faced faction. One was red and white who looked male and looked like a medic. The second one looked like the medic but was mostly red and seemed more gruff. The third was a smaller than the others, was more rotund and was colored in olive green, yellow around the chest, and grey in other parts, the fourth was colored white and black with some red and green accents, his head had rectangular protrusions and what seemed to be a face mask over his mouth area. The fifth one was also colored red but was the same size as the second one but had horns on his head and the face of a vehicle on his chest. The final one looked female with her thin and curved figure and was colored pink and white.

"They've broken through the front lines", said the medic

"I've lost contact with the capital", said the female robot.

"There's to many of them", said the white robot.

One of the soilders explodes from a beam.

"Stand back..." the rotund robot was shot in the back and severely wounded.

"Brawn", said the small red robot.

"Cliffjumper I don't think I'm gonna make it", said Brawn.

"Don't say that helps coming now", said Cliffjumper.

As Cliffjumper said that three robots with big wings from that other faction were shot.

It's revealed to be a big red and blue robot with white legs. His chest looked like truck windows with his stomach also looking like a trucks grill. His head had a protrusion on the top, two antennas on the sides, and had a silver face mask.

He jumped up and fired his gun in a nostalgic looking way before landing.

"Optimus", said the medic.

"Ratchet how's Brawn's condition", said Optimus.

"He took a big hit we need leave Cybertron right now."

"Cliffjumper, Arcee where are your teams," Optimus said to Cliffjumper and the female robot.

Cliffjumper answers first, "The Wrekers managed to get of the planet."

"So did the Valkyries", said Arcee.

"Cliffjumper, have you seen your brother Bumblebee", Optimus said to Cliffjumper.

Then a little yellow hover car arrives blasting at the other faction taking out some robots.

It transformed into the a robot with Cliffjumper's body mold, though his head was more round, had wider horns, and a silver face mask.

As he transformed he jumped onto a robot from the other faction and used him to break his fall. He then humorously kicked off ones head like a soccer ball and hit another one with it.

"Sorry Optimus, got caught in a little traffic nothing I couldn't handle."

"Um, Optimus", Bumblebee as he turned around.

Optimus was looking at what Bumblebee was then his eyes widened.

We now see a white and black robot with some purple accents, a bucket like head, and a huge arm cannon on his left arm.

"Megatron", said Optimus in a really serious way.

"Your finished Optimus Prime, Deceptions lay waste to the Autobots."

A blue, yellow, and white robot with a face mask and red visor spoke in a synthesizer.

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior", said Soundwave.

A purple and black robot with only one yellow eye, with a laser gun for an arm appeared along with another robot like the winged ones but had a unique color scheme of red, blue and white with a black head and a silver face mask.

Six more unique winged robots appeared. One was mostly cyan, black, and silver color with some red and white stripes on the wings with no face mask. Another was primarily black and purple while his head looked like a ninja mask. One was primarily covered in shades of green but his face was corroded and deformed. One was primarily in black, red and white but had a cone head unlike the others. One looked female and was primarily purple and cyan. The last one was red, grey, white and black, and face looked like a pilots mask. Though all the colors were arranged in a similar fashion to the one in front of them.

"Shockwave you know what to do", said Megatron talking to the one eyed bot.

"Starscream tell your Seekers to initiate the plan", Shockwave said talking to the red, white, and blue winged robot.

Looking at the cone head and primarily cyan bot, "Ramjet, Thundercracker you're with me."

The threes then transformed into triangular looking jets.

"Autobots fall back", said Optimus Prime.

The group of Autobots retreated to a tower with circular pods at the top with some launch pads.

"Cybertron has fallen, Ratchet you will accompany Brawn to better treat his wounds, may the will of Primus guide you all", Optimus said to his departing friends.

"Optimus this our home, we have to fight for it."

The Seekers arrived to stop their escape.

"Rest assured Bumblebee we will come back here one day but for now you and the others are heading for a planet called Earth, some Autobots already made it there but where you all will end up is something I'm unsure of, now go."

Optimus Prime stayed behind to stall the Seekers.

Bumblebee got in his pod and started to head for Earth, he looked at Optimus from the sky as he held of Soundwave and Ravage, a robot black panther that transformed from a cassette like mode from his chest.

Bumblebee began to go into stasis lock for his trip towards Earth. On his way there an asteroid in the Milky Ways asteroid belt damaged the pod and lengthened the time of his stasis lock, the impact also redirected the pod off it's initial course.

It entered Earth's atmosphere before crashing into a lake.

Elsewhere on Earth, people who worked in the US Military were doing a training routine.

"So Captian Witwickey hows the wife been", said a soldier.

"You know, still recovering from having our baby boy."

"Yeah I remember when my sister recovered from having my nephew."

As the two were talking a meteor was heading towards them.

"Everyone take cover", screamed Captain Witwickey.

They look at the meteor to reveal it's one of the Cybertronian pods. When it opens it's revealed to be Cliffjumper. The men ponder what their seeing.

"Is that a robot", said a soldier.

Cliffjumper looks at the humans and sees their afraid, knowing that he then starts to run.

"Follow that robot", said Captain Witwickey

They started to chase Cliffjumper through the woods on some military Jeeps.

Cliffjumper scanned one transforming into a red colored version of it.

The military men tried to take him down with guns but they only bounced of his body, next they used rocket launchers to shoot at him but he kept transforming into robot mode to dodge them.

Unfortunately they cornered him at an abandoned mining operation, Cliffjumper's only option was to say he came in peace.

"Please this is a mistake", said Cliffjumper.

The army men were surprised that he could speak.

"I don't want to hurt anyone", Cliffjumper pleaded that he was not a threat.

Right after Cliffjumper said that a beige colored military chopper came from behind a mountain.

"What, Who called reinforcements", said Captain Witwickey.

Cliffjumper then noticed no one was piloting the helicopter, "That's not reinforcements."

To back up his assumption he saw a Deception symbol on the helicopter.

"RUN", Cliffjumper yelled at the army men to get out of the way.

The Deception helicopter fired missiles from its under carriage to attack Cliffjumper.

Seeing that Captain Witwickey and his Second In Command were still there he shielded them with his own body taking the pain.

Captian Witwickey was confused and touched by this sudden act of kindness.

Cliffjumper told them, "It's dangerous to stay here, Go and get some where safe."

The two left and the helicopter arrived transforming into a robot with helicopter rotors on his back.

"Hey Grindor where's your brother Blackout", Cliffjumper said to the Deception.

"I'm going solo, I don't need my brother to take you down little Autobot."

The two began their fight. Grindor was much bigger and bulkier than Cliffjumper. But because Cliffjumper was smaller he was faster than Grindor and hit him in the weak spots.

But Grindor then stomped the ground so hard it caused Cliffjumper to stumble, Grindor than smashed down on the Autobot before stabbing him in his gut.

The stab severely wounded Cliffjumper as Grindor held him up by his neck.

"Autobot Cliffjumper as a traitor to Cybertron you will face..."

But before Grindor could finish his sentence Cliffjumper grabbed three of his explosives and stuck one on his gut, arm, and leg before he got out of Grindor's hand and shot at him causing the explosives to tear his body apart.

With the only part together being his head Cliffjumper closed the dead Grindor's eye lids before walking away.

Later at night near an open field we see a house. An overweight Hispanic boy with hair similar to that of Frankenstein's Bride is tinkering with house hold items before he hears a large thud coming from the outside. Taking his flashlight he walks to the source of the sound. He gasps as his flashlight shows a stasis locked Cliffjumper lying flat on the ground.

End of Episode

**Captain Witwickey is my version of Sparkplug and The little kid is Professor Sumdac, The episode takes lots of elements from the Bumblebee movie but has twists to make it different, any hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Interactions

**Ep2 Interactions **

In the year's after the encounter, Commander Sparkplug was assigned to lead a team of soldiers to raid a Terrorist Base who is run by a group called Mech.

"Okay before we take this big risk I want a roll call." He wanted to know their names should something go astray.

"What's your name cadet."

"My name is Isaac Sumdac sir."

"You look pretty young how old are you."

"I am 16 sir, in my country a boy becomes a man at age 16 and I just moved into the United States a month ago."

"Well I'll let this pass since I'm one who respects another's culture."

"Okay gentlemen we are about to raid a highly dangerous area with equally dangerous foes. I want to say, may we all make it out in one piece."

An explosion caused the big metal doors to break apart as the soldiers began their fire fight with the Mech troops.

Many casualties were had on both sides, though the soldiers won thanks to their element of surprise.

"Though we took this base the leader's not here, this puts us back at square one."

A month passed and all the fallen were memorialized.

One day Isaac wanted to show a discovery he found to the board.

"People of the Government, Year's ago before I joined the army, I was an aspiring roboticist. One night while I was tinkering I heard a loud noise. What I saw will shake the world as we know it."

Sumdac then showed the board the pictures of the stasis locked Cliffjumper

"What is that thing", one board member said.

"I know what exactly what that thing is", Sparkplug came out from behind the door threshold

"Commander Witwickey you know what it is", said an intrigued Sumdac.

"A while before you found it, this "alien robot" crash landed in our training site. It seemed to have no intention of harming us. In fact another one of these things appeared much bigger than this one and they battled one another. When we returned to the site, the other robot was destroyed into multiple pieces. What is also interesting about these things is that they can transform into vehicles,"

"Amazing, if we can somehow use this knowledge it could revolutionize our technology as we know it."

Time passed, the remains of Grindor and Cliffjumper were being held in a secret military bunker, and Sumdac used this technology to create new advancements in robotics and founded the Sumdac Company in Neo Detroit.

In the twenty second century robotics was at its fullest with robots helping people every single day. On one day an elementary class was having a field trip in Sumdac Manufacturing Facility.

"Hello all you beautiful fifth graders, You know who I am so no introduction needed, does anybody want to share their name."

"My name is Kicker Jones"

"Jack Darby"

"Miko Nakadai"

"Ginrai"

"Coby Hansen"

"Lori"

Some were to shy to say anything

"Okay class, be thankful for Mr. Sumdac letting us in here since me and my husband, who is also the mayor, are really good friends.

"Yes Mrs. Witwickey."

The group toured around the facility as Sumdac showed some new technology they were building.

"Here you can see are new projects, this one right here is micro bots, with them we will be able to go into the human body and eradicate all known diseases.

"SAM, give my key card back!,"

running towards the group was a robotic dog and a dark skinned girl with a yellow and white attire, and scarlet red hair.

"Ah, everyone I want you to meet my daughter, Sari Sumdac."

"So, what's it like having a genius investor like Mr. Sumdac as your dad."

"I don't know, I don't feel any different from any other kids."

Sari was chewing gum than popped the gum onto her face then proceeds to keep chewing, disgusting the others.

"Sari where are your manners!, forgive her, she's mostly home schooled and does not know any social awareness."

"Okay Sari go back to studying now."

"Okay dad", Sari said in a sarcastic voice implying she was not thrilled going back to studying.

On the intercoms an employee was talking from the nano bot testing room.

"Ugh Mr. Sumdac, the nano bots seem to be increasing the cockroaches size."

The test subject grew to the influence of the nano bots.

"Everybody run!", Sumdac told the class to get out.

In just a few minutes the cockroach grew to an enormous size and its body completely changed into a more gooey and adaptable body.

The staff, Mrs. Witwickey and Professor Sumdac made it out but the kid's were still inside.

"Wait the kids and my daughter are still inside, SARI!"

"Oh I hope their okay, especially my grandson", said Mrs. Witwickey

Inside the damaged part of the complex the kids were looking for a way out while Sari was trying to find her dog.

The police force with all of their best weapons came to the site with the people and paparazzi being held back.

Driving in with a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with a police siren on it, Captain Fanzone was the Cheif of the police force.

"Hughhh... This is why I hate machines." "Okay.." the megaphone shorts out.

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME A MEGAPHONE THAT WORKS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

A task force member gives him a new one.

"Okay, men let's give this ugly bug a good dosage of water."

Members of the fire station used the hoses from the fire trucks to see if it would deteriorate the body. The creature than absorbed the fire trucks.

"Alright give it the big guns."

Then the task force came in with missiles to blow up the creature.

"Captain Fanzone wait, the creature is impervious to all physical attacks"

"We'll see about that."

They fired at the creature and it dispersed. Believing that the creature was dead the crowd cheered but the pieces of the creature were reassembling.

One piece managed to fall into the bottom of Lake Erie where the pod of Bumblebee was located. The ship picked up it's reading and activated the ship and waking up the young Autobot.

"Mmmm... Computer how long has it been since I was last taken into stasis lock."

"It's an approximation of about fifty years."

"FIFTY YEARS!"

"We'll it looks like we made it to earth. Computer scan the surrounding area."

A probe was set into the air and monitored the battle between the police force and the creature.

"Looks like those bots need my help, computer scan that little yellow car so I can fit in with those guys."

The probe scanned the little Volkswagen and sent the data to the pod. The pod change as it reformatted Bumblebee's body.

Coming out of the pod in his new vehicle form, Bumblebee surfaces.

"Greetings fellow machines my name is Bumblebee and I have come to..." the creature noticed Bumblebee and try to attack with Bumblebee dodging.

"Ugh.. Captain there seems to be an unknown bogey in front of us."

"Let... me see, HOW IS MY CAR DRIVING ITSELF."

The kids hide behind a shipping door as Sari and her dog run out fighting again over her security card.

The creature then noticed her and entangles her in one of its stretchy limbs. Sari screams in fear

"No, SARI!"

"Oh no it's got that little creature in it's grasp, no choice I got to fight this thing.

In an anime like transformation scene Bumblebee transforms into his robot form.

Everyone is in shock of what they are seeing.

Sari then looks down at Bumblebee and sees how cool he looks.

Bumblebee then proceeds to attack the creature with his energy stings but it just keeps regenerating.

"This thing is really resilient, okay new plan, save the smaller organic then find out how to beat that thing."

He then proceeds to then save Sari.

"Hey there, my name is Bumblebee."

"I'm Sari."

"Oh don't worry I like my name."

They talked as he took her back inside the building. He got the attention of the other kid's.

"Whoa", said Miko

"Look guys I would love to stay and chat but I got to defeat the abomination outside but I don't know how."

"We might be able to help", said a child like voice from the group.

"My name is Chip Chase Jr, Technology Wizard in progress, and This is my friend Daniel Witwickey."

"Um, high... My family are mechanics so I can help... some how."

Later they hatched a plan to destroy the monster.

"It's amazing this computer still works, I've made an anti virus that should destroy the Nano Bots but it will only work from inside since that was were the Nano Bots were injected, Bumblebee you have to make sure this anti virus makes it."

"Thanks Chip you're amazing at programming considering how old you are among your race. Now to give that thing it's medicine."

Back outside the entire police force was having a hard time.

"Captain what are we gonna do, it's gonna destroy the city if we don't stop it."

The Captain was thinking what to do in these impossible odds.

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN ARTHROPOD!"

Bumblebee appeared on the roof of the facility. Hey than ran back then transformed into vehicle form.

"No turning back!"

Bumblebee then drove off the building and into the creatures mouth with the virus in a container in his hand.

After the creature swallowed him the virus disintegrated it's body and all the things that were not fully digested were released including Bumblebee.

"That.. that robot, it destroyed the monster."

The police force and the crowd cheered for Bumblebee as he got up and walked out with the kid's.

The kid's reunited with their parents and thanked Bumblebee for rescuing their children.

"Hey, Bumblebee is it, My name's is Spike Witwickey, I'm a member of the police force, plus I'm son of the city's mayor. Maybe I can get you in with us for saving my son."

"Though Bumblebee thought about the proposal, he then decided to join Spike in the police force."

They both shook on it.

"Thanks Partner."

"You to my friend."

A day later Mayor Sparkplug Witwickey dubbed Bumblebee the hero of Neo Detroit.

"I would like to thank Autobot Bumblebee for helping our fair city and hopefully be a bridge for the alliance of us and any other terrestrial life forms out there."

But deep in space on one of the moons of the planet Mars two Deception seekers Slipstream and Thundercraker gravely wounded a blue and yellow Autobot.

"Okay Autobot tell us where one of your friends are", said Slipstream menacingly.

"My name is Sideburn, Autobot warrior of the..." Thundercraker then proceeds to stab Sideburn.

"We will make you talk", said Slipstream.

Then a beacon noise emits around them.

"That's a pod beacon it only activates when opened."

"Oh no, Bumblebee must have forgotten to turn it off before going into stasis lock." Said a concerned Sideburn.

Thundercraker found the source.

"It looks like it's on the planet called Earth."

"That's were commander Starscream is located, Well Autobot your no longer useful to us. We could spare you... on the other hand."

Thundercraker than again gets out his bladed weapon.

"Till all are one", was the last thing Sideburn said as he was bisected by Thundercraker.

"Hmhmhm... now to contact the commander", Slipstream explained.

Thundercraker looks at the dead Autobot with a conflicting look in his optics's.

Slipstream then contacts Starscream of Bumblebee's location.

"Commander we got confirmation that the Autobot scout Bumblebee is on the planet we're sending the pod beacon broadcast now."

On earth Starscream is flying in a new earth jet vehicle mode getting the info on Bumblebee.

"Well now, I have you in my sights scout. You shall feal the wrath of a true deception leader."

Starscream then turns to the direction of the beacon.

End of Ep2


	3. The War comes to Earth

Episode 3 The War Comes To Earth

A week after Bumblebee was coronation as hero of Neo Detroit, he and Spike Witwickey were walking around a government facility deep underground in a forest.

"Nice place you guys got", said Bumblebee

"My dad used to be a a government agent so I'm pretty much allowed here", Spike explains very proudly

"So this is the alien robot we will working with hugh!"

"Bumblebee let me introduce you to Agent Fowler head of the intelligence division."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Fowler."

"Same here Autobot Bumblebee, say since your here I think we have something you might want to look at."

Bumblebee was confused at first, then he went into another chamber and was shocked to find what he saw

"GRINDOR IS DEAD!"

"You know this bot Bumblebee", said a confused Spike

"I guess I should give you guys a little context, You see I'm from a planet called Cybertron, there we Transformers have been locked in war for a couple centuries."

"I'm part of a faction which you know as Autobots, we were all for the leadership that the council of primes made for us."

"Though there were some who rejected the council's leadership, Those were known Deceptions and Grindor was one them."

"We found his body at an abandoned mining operation," said Fowler

"But how did this happen."

"I believe I know the answer."

"Hey aren't you Mr. Sumdac and Sari's father."

"Yes and I believe that one behind you is the reason why."

Bumblebee gasped,"It can't be... Cliffjumper!"

"Whoa that red Autobot looks exactly like you Bumblebee, except for the head."

"We'll that's because he's my brother."

"BROTHER", shouted the humans.

"I didn't know robots could have siblings", said Spike

"Well I call Cliff my brother because we're some how created from the same proto form."

"I keep finding these discoveries very fascinating", said Sumdac

Then Bumblebee saw Cliffjumper's wound

"I see, they battled and the damage forced Cliff to go into stasis lock to save his life."

"If Ratchet were here, he would give Cliffjumper the fix he needs."

"Who is Ratchet."

"Nothing he's just a friend of mine, anyway update me if there's any progress on fixing my brother."

"No problem we'll contact you as soon as we can."

With that Bumblebee and Spike head back to Neo Detroit

The next week Bumblebee helps by participating in public fundraisers, stopping some crimes, and giving to kids in need. All these good deeds eventually leads him to get a ceremony for his unbridled kindness

On the Friday of the week, the day he will receive his award. The peaceful time he has will come to a stop.

He first picked up Daniel and Chip Jr to take them to see the ceremony.

Bumblebee and Daniel have also become real close with him being partner's with his father Spike.

"How does it feel to get the reward Bumblebee."

"It's a feeling of good fortune and humbleness."

"I'm not really good with talking normally but you seem to be a good batch of processed data Bumblebee."

"Thanks Chip and Daniel now onto the ceremony."

Bumblebee stands behind the Mayor Witwickey, Spike, Daniel, Mr. Sumdac, Sari, and Captain Fanzone.

The Chip's, and other kids Bumblebee meet are within the crowd.

"As Mayor of Neo Detroit We are once again greeted by Bumblebee's compassion for all of our well-being, I would like to present him with the annual compassion medal.

The thing was put on his neck via hover drones.

"I Professor Sumdac am also here to promote our new railway system, able to go at speeds of 300 miles an hour. Bumblebee will also be here to cut the red tape to open the monorail."

Bumblebee uses his built in hand blade to cut the tape. Then the crowd cheers.

"Yeah Bumblebee", said Lori and Coby.

"And now our own Detroit Aerial Acrobatics Jet performers the Crimson Angels.

In the air six red jets perform over the city. Halfway in a seventh joins the team.

Sumdac noticed the number was off

"Sparkplug, I only remember ordering six jets."

"What, We have bogey in our team."

Then that one jet flys down towards Bumblebee and The others.

"Ugh... Dad one is flying toward us", said Spike to Sparkplug.

Bumblebee squints his optics and recognizes the colors.

"Oh no, It can't be."

The crowd watches in confusion as the jet transforms into Starscream and has his hand stretched out to Bumblebee.

"EVERYONE GET!..."

Bumblebee has no time to finish as Starscream then grabs him by the neck and smashes him into the capital building wall.

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME!"

"STARSCREAM!"

Bumblebee kicks Starscream in the face and proceeds to roll into recovery then grabs a broken steel beam to follow up only for Starscream to block the attack and then punches Bee to the ground.

"YOU WILL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR FRIENDS...", Starscream is cut of from shooting Bumblebee as he tackles him. Bumblebee then gets out his blade to attack Starscream only for him to fly out of the way and grabs Bee again as he proceeds drags him up the capital building.

Bumblebee grabs the side of the building with his hand and causes Starscream to stutter giving Bee a chance to get on his back and start stabbing him in the shoulder area. This causes Starscream to fall on the roof spread eagle style while Bee lands just fine.

Though once Starscream got up he push Bee back with his null rays and Bee stumbles at the edged of the building only for Starscream to catch him.

"How did find me Starscream", said Bumblebee.

"Thanks to my Seekers they located the pod beacon you neglected to turn off."

"No, that means I brought the war here."

"But tell me scout, we're are the rest of your friends."

"In your dreams, You would have to pry that information from my cold sparkless body."

"Confident are we", Starscream then pulled out his arm blade, "Be careful what you say."

Starscream then stabs Bumblebee in the gut as the people watch in horror of what happened to their hero.

"BUMBLEBEE!", shouted Spike.

Starscream then drops the Autobot to the ground.

Bumblebee is now a serious condition. Starscream then comes down to Bumblebee to finish him. "You have been a thorn in my side for years, I enjoy ripping you apart bit by bit."

As Starscream prepared the fatal blow, a loud truck honk is heard. The truck in question rams into Starscream causing him to fall down. The truck then transforms and is revealed to be Optimus Prime.

"You get your hands off my scout Starscream."

Optimus Prime then covers Bumblebee as he points his gun to Starscream.

"Optimus... you came."

"Not just me old friend."

Soon more vehicles arrived.

First a red pickup truck who was Iron Hide.

Second a red and white ambulance who was Ratchet.

Third was a Pontiac with blue, black, white, red and has a 4 on the hood was Jazz

Fourth was a police motorcycle which was Prowl.

Fifth was a pink motorcycle which was Arcee

and Finally a white Italian sport car with red and green was Wheeljack.

"Tch, you may have numbers now Prime but it's only a matter of time before Megatron and the other Decepticons come here, until then I would want to be prepared."

Starscream transforms back into jet mode and flys off.

"Ratchet repair Bumblebee quickly", said Optimus.

He then looks at the crowd of people.

"Hello people of Earth, my name is Optimus Prime. You have took my scout in, gave him a home and accepted him as one of your own. For that you have my thanks and friendship. But now trouble comes afoot from our enemies, please let us set up a barrier around this city to protect you from the coming Decepticon threat."

"Mr. Prime my name is Isaac Sumdac, Let my company assist you in building your barrier."

"Let me assist you as well."

"Ah my old friend JB Blackrock and owner of Blackrock oil refiners, I guess you came to congratulate me on opening the railroad system yes."

"Indeed I did Isaac, You bots look like you need fuel. Luckily I own one of the biggest oil refiners in the world.

"Thank you Blackrock this oil will be enough to convert into energon."

A week passed as the Autobot force's with the help from Blackrock and Sumdac we're able to create the force field around the city and under the cities sewer system.

"Oh my chest hurts".

"Easy there Bumblebee you still need to rest based on the wound Starscream gave you."

"Sorry Ratchet how's Cliffjumper doing."

The slumbering Cliffjumper was on the repair bed next to Bumblebee.

"I managed to repair his wound and deactivated his stasis lock, shouldn't be long before he..."

"Wakes up"

"Hey Cliff how are you doing."

He then noticed Bumblebee's wound

"What did I miss."

"Cliffjumper it's been so long."

"Hey Ratchet."

There's a bang on the door

"Hey Ratchet, we want to see our team leader."

"Hold your horse's."

It opens to reveal the Wreckers which is comprised of Bulkhead, Strongarm, Landmine, Whirl, and Springer.

"How are you doing Cliff", said Bulkhead

"I could be doing better but I'm at least happy to be online."

"Is it true you single handily destroyed Grindor", said Whirl

"Easy there young one our leader needs to rest", said Landmine

"I honestly have better things to do than to check up on someone."

"You never change Springer."

"Okay everyone I think we should give Cliffjumper and Bumblebee there space", Strongarm escorted the Wreckers out of the medical bay with Ratchet following.

"So Bee what's been going on with you since I was unconscious."

"Well I hope you like long stories."

We cut to a big black and purple ship that rests on the surface of the moon.

"Know this Prime if I will need to crush any earthling that stands in my way so be it."

"Lord Megatron Soundwave reporting, the Autobots have fortified a city on earth."

"Leave it be Soundwave, because I know that they can't keep every city safe."

End of Episode


End file.
